1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to complex spatial light modulators for modulating a phase and amplitude of a light beam and three-dimensional (3D) displays including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as 3D movies have been released on the market, technologies related to 3D image displays have been intensively researched. Currently commercialized 3D image displays use binocular parallax to display a 3D image. That is, an image for the left eye and an image for the right-eye having different viewpoints are respectively provided to the left eye and the right eye of a viewer so that the viewer can perceive a 3D effect. 3D image displays are classified into glasses-type 3D image displays that require the use of 3D glasses and glasses-free 3D image displays that do not require use of 3D glasses.
However, when a 3D image is displayed according to a binocular parallax scheme, considerable eyestrain is caused since a 3D image display provides only a limited natural 3D effect as only two viewpoints of a left-eye image and a right-eye image do not reflect a viewpoint change according to a movement of a viewer.
Thus, in order to display a natural 3D image, a holographic 3D image display has been investigated. However, in order to implement a holographic 3D image display, elements capable of controlling a phase as well as an amplitude of a light beam are necessary. When an image is displayed by using an element controlling only one of the brightness (amplitude) and the phase, image quality may be degraded due to a zero-order diffraction light beam, twin images, speckles etc.